


While We Wait

by MaLady335



Series: Frieza's Property [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Asexual, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Oneshot, namekian biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: While Piccolo is preparing for the androids he and my OC have sex and make a big decision to add to their little family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't necessarily need to read my previous stories to understand this oneshot but it would help for context. Also if it reads weird I just finished writing it and I haven't edited it yet.
> 
> No one asked for this but I felt a MIGHTY NEED to write it.

Knowing that androids were on their way to destroy the Earth had everyone training harder. While Piccolo trained he spent most of his day out by himself. He always came home in the evening and left to say goodbye to Rhea and me but I missed him. I know why he's doing it I just wish he wouldn't push himself so hard or push us out. It was getting a little worrisome.

Piccolo never slept but he always laid with me till I went to sleep. Usually he would sit up and meditate after I fell asleep. Tonight I wasn't going straight to sleep though. I rolled over and snuggled up to Piccolo. He gave me a tight hug.

 

“Piccolo I know why you're working so hard but I wish you wouldn't spend all day everyday training. Rhea misses you and I miss you.” My arms laced around his waist pulling him closer.

 

Piccolo sighed, “What do you suggest?”

 

“You could come home earlier, and it would be awesome if you took the weekend off.” He looked skeptical.

 

“If it helps Rhea isn't going to be little forever. And she already has a lot of power. Wouldn't it be better for you to start teaching her how to handle that power now before something happens.” That got his antennae twitching in thought.

 

“I guess you're right. I'll cut back on the training.” Excited I pulled him down for a kiss.

 

He deepened the kiss, his fangs running along my bottom lip, nipping gently. I sighed moving my hands up his back. Pulling away from me he gave me an unreadable look.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“Rhea is getting older. What do you think about having another kid?” I gave him a baffled look.

 

He immediately got an alarmed look and started backpedaling.

 

“If you don't want one that's fine. I was just thinking out loud.” He hurried out.

 

There was something so endearing about seeing him so flustered when he's always so stoic.

 

“No, no, I'm fine with having another kid I'm just not sure what your suggesting. Do you wanna adopt, insemination? What do you have in mind exactly?” 

 

“Oh, well I was thinking of having them.” He stated looking relieved.

 

“How does that work exactly?” I know Namekians reproduce asexually I just didn't know how.

 

None of the Namekians that stayed at Bulma's were going to have anymore kids till they arrived on New Namek. So Namekian procreation is a mystery to me.

 

Piccolo got a noticeable blush, “Well once I decided on what traits the child will have I will spit the egg out.”

 

“Out of your mouth?”

 

“Yes.” My eyes widened.

 

“I have been kissing your genitalia this whole time?” Piccolo burst into laughter.

 

“No it's farther in than that.”

 

“Oh.” Now I felt stupid.

 

“So what do you think?” Piccolo asked after several long moments.

 

“Sure. It'd be great for Rhea to have someone her own age around. Then we'd have a baby I gave birth to and a baby you gave birth to. A win win.” He smiled before pulling me in for another kiss.

 

“Now kissing has a whole new sexual thing going on. It's like I'm giving you cunnilingus.” I snorted.

 

“Not exactly but you can try.” I raised a brow.

 

“Like really?” 

 

He shrugged. “Sure why not.”

 

Despite all my sexual escapades with Frieza I was blushing more now than ever. Leaning in I gave him a kiss. A chaste one at first. He opened his mouth for me and I slipped my tongue past his teeth. I sighed as his tongue encouraged me along. My tongue wasn't anywhere near as long as Jean Simmons or even Piccolo's but I could just barely feel a different texture at the back of his mouth. His breath hitched a bit. Feeling bolder I ran my tongue all around the edge. He pulled me in tighter before I pulled back for air.

 

“How was that?” I asked still blushing.

 

“Not what I expected.”

 

I ran my hands up his neck. Barely skimming my fingers along his ears. He sighed enjoying it, though not in a sexual way. Reaching his scalp I delicately grazed my fingers down his antennae. I got another sigh for that. His antenna were very sensitive, even more so than his ears. He snuggled his face into my neck. Making me giggle at the sudden ticklish contact.

He gave my neck a few kisses. My hands were already reaching down to pull his clothes off. While we couldn't have sex in the traditional sense, it doesn't mean I don't like seeing him naked. Piccolo's got a great chest, beautiful thick thighs, and a wonderful ass. He chuckled at my eagerness. His own hands quickly removed my own clothes. He used to just vaporize his clothes or something and it took a long talk to get across that it's more fun when I do it. But it was worth it.

Now that both of us were naked I went back to kissing him. My tongue occasionally running around the edge of his mouth. His hands were drifting down my body. His claws very lightly skimming me. I gave a light groan pulling away.

 

“So if I sit on your face is that like the equivalent of scissoring?”

 

“I have no idea what scissoring is.”

 

“It's when two people with vagina’s rub their genitalia together. It isn't as fun as it sounds.” I stated.

 

“I guess that would be kinda right. It doesn't affect me at all but you always have a good time with it.”

 

Sitting up I ran my hands down Piccolo's body. Sighing in admiration since my body was the equivalent of a potato. I shimmied my way up his chest.

 

“Ready?” I asked.

 

He nodded. Sitting on his face his hands went under my thighs. My knees on either side of his head. My own head was leaning back as Piccolo was licking and kissing his way to my orgasm. I gave a groan as his claws teased my thighs. His nose rubbing into my clit deliciously. For someone who was completely indifferent to sex he was becoming a master at making me cum. I resisted the urge to grind further onto his face knowing full well he doesn't appreciate that. It didn't take long till I was a sweaty twitching mess above him. I gave a low moan at my completion.

Slumping off of him Piccolo pulled me back to him. Kissing him I began to clean his mouth of the mess I made. Feeling satisfied I cuddled into him. My face snuggled into his neck.

 

“So how long will it take? For the baby?”

 

“Well once I've picked all the characteristics to pass on I can give birth whenever. Hatching takes a few weeks.” 

 

“Let's tell Rhea tomorrow before we give birth. As excited as she'll be I think it'd be better to give her some advanced notice.” Piccolo hummed in agreement.

 

I fell asleep quickly enough. Morning came around and we told Rhea at breakfast. She was ecstatic. 

 

“Do it now. I wanna play with them now.”

 

“Now Rhea it will take a few weeks for the egg to hatch. Even then they'll be to little to start playing immediately.”

 

Rhea pouted. Piccolo was ready to go. We told Rhea that she should go to her room but she can come out and see the egg afterwords. The birthing process was quick and gross. Grabbing a towel I whipped off the egg and Piccolo cleaned himself up.

 

“Did that disgust you?” Piccolo asked hesitantly.

 

“Nah birth is always gross. People just say it's beautiful to make people feel better about it.”

 

When we told Rhea she could come out she inspected the green egg.

 

“So the baby is in there?”

 

“Yep, and they'll come out when they're ready.”

 

Rhea immediately went to work wrapping it up in a blanket. It made us both feel good about our decision.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you want to see me go on about the weird stuff I write. Also if you want to talk to me about written porn in general.](https://malady335.tumblr.com/)


End file.
